There are a variety of commonly used utensils of various configurations which are utilized to scoop peanut butter out of jars, butter, butter-like products, and margarine out of tubs, cream cheese out of containers, and similar spreadable food out of their respective receptacles. Spoons, ice cream-type scoops, and even knives are utilized to retrieve food from such containers. However, these utensils are often inefficient and even ineffective in scooping more solidified items, such as peanut butter or butter, when they are refrigerated. And once retrieved from their containers, only knives are generally effective for spreading. However, the limited usefulness of knives in the actual scooping and retrieval of the refrigerated food from their containers makes them less than satisfactory overall.
There is thus currently no single device which combines the characteristics of a food scoop with that of a food spreader, into an all in one utensil to efficiently and effectively accomplish food retrieval and food spreading operations.